


Support

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Remus comes out to his parents.It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 24: When you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a brief flash-forward of your future.
> 
> Warnings: Homophobia, Remus is kicked out for coming out, some swearing, brief mention of knives. You can message me on tumblr (anxious-logic) for more detailed warnings.

Remus took a deep breath as he squeezed his brother’s hand.

“I love you,” he said. Roman squeezed back, looking up at Remus with worry.

“I love you too,” he said. “It’ll be okay.”

Remus didn’t say anything.

“It- it has to be. Right?”

Remus shut his eyes tight, tilting his head back. “I don’t think so,” he forced out.

Roman slumped forward, his forehead hitting Remus’ shoulder and his arms coming up around his chest. Remus pretended not to notice the wetness soaking into his shirt from his brothers’ tears. “I’m here,” he said. “I love you. I- I don’t know what else to say.” Roman was full-out crying now, his shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath. “I’m sorry that- that I can’t do it too,” he said through the sobs.

“No,” Remus interrupted, his hands coming up to cradle Roman’s head. “You need to stay safe. I know I have places to go if I need to, friends who can take me in. You- you don’t have that. And you’re not ready. And that’s okay. You take as long as you need. And you don’t have to do something just because I do.”

He was rocking the two of them gently back and forth, feeling tears drip down his face into his mustache. He carded his fingers through Roman’s hair, pulling his brother closer to him.

“We’ll still go to school together, okay? We can still see each other if-”

“ _Don’t-”_ Roman said sharply, burying his head a little further into Remus’ chest.

“Okay,” Remus said softly, but he couldn’t help but finish his sentence in his mind.

_If I get kicked out._

***

“Mother? Father?”

Remus fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt as his father looked up. He felt his mother’s hand touch his shoulder.

“Yes, Remus?”

He took a deep breath. “I have something I want to tell you.”

His father raised an eyebrow, looking up over his book. “Yes?”

Remus snuck a glance at Roman, whose face was pale. He was shaking slightly in his chair, a motion that was only barely visible to Remus.

“I…”

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

“I’m gay.”

There was a moment where everything froze, and Remus thought that maybe it’d all be okay, it was fine, he was wrong-

“Pardon me?”

His father’s voice was sharp, his mother’s hand squeezing painfully tight on Remus’ shoulder. He tried to force down the knot in his stomach.

“I’m gay.”

Then all hell broke loose.

His mother yanked her hand away from his shoulder, her long nails scraping painfully against his skin. His father stood up, dropping the book to the floor, an imposing figure over where Remus was shrinking into his chair.

“How did you come to this conclusion?” his father asked, each word stabbing Remus in the stomach like a knife.

“How did you come to the conclusion that you’re straight,” Remus shot back, and immediately regretted it from the look on his father’s face.

“You will go to your room, and think about your choices,” his father said. It was so tight, so controlled, that Remus knew something bad was boiling under the surface.

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Roman, stay here,” his father ordered, as both of the twins stood up. Roman dropped into his chair, shaking visibly now.

As Remus slowly walked up the stairs, his eyes taking in everything about this house, he did his best to ignore the lack of noise from downstairs. It would almost be better if it were screaming, shouting, breaking plates, anything to show how his parents were feeling.

What would happen to him?

He hadn’t exactly been telling the full truth when he’d told Roman that he had a place to stay if he got kicked out. He’d talked to an acquaintance, who was able to take him for a couple days, but he’d need to figure out somewhere else to go pretty quickly. He’d looked into youth shelters in the area; there weren’t many within walking distance of his school.

He mechanically started loading up his backpack and a duffel bag with clothes and little things he wanted to take with him. Even if he wasn’t kicked out for this, it would push him that much closer to the edge.

He sat down on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He put up a hard shell, but… he’d really miss the house, his experiments, the pets outside his window.

His brother.

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. “Remus?” His mother’s voice called out. As he got up, he took one last look around his room.

He opened his door to see both of his parents standing in front of him. His mother was wringing her hands, standing slightly behind her father.

“We are giving you one hour to pack,” he said. “Then you will get out of this house, and we will not see you again.”

Remus bit his lip. “Okay,” he said quietly. He stepped back slowly, watching his parents walk away from him.

He was startled by his brother barreling headfirst into him. “I love you,” Roman said. “I’ll miss you, but I’m still here, okay? If you need anything- tell me, I’ll get it to you. We still have classes together, you said it, we’ll be okay.”

Remus’s arms came up around Roman. “I promise,” he said. “I’m all packed already, so we can just… talk together, for a bit, one last time.”

Roman bit the inside of his cheek. “Okay,” he whispered, his hand slipping down to hold Remus’s, his head tilting into the crook of Remus’s neck.

***

Remus hiked his bags up a little higher on his shoulder, looking back at the outside of his house. He would probably never get to go back inside.

He had a passing thought that he should probably be feeling something at that realization.

He slowly turned to trudge down the dimly-lit street, his feet dragging slightly. He felt his thoughts wander in every direction but the one they probably should have been going.

What would he do when he had to leave Virgil’s house?

He looked up as he reached the door, hand hovering over the doorbell. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the weight of his bags shift on his back. He pushed the slightly glowing button, hearing the muffled ring that came from inside.

After a moment, Virgil opened the door, a happy smile on his face. When he saw Remus on the doorstep, his eyes widened and his smile vanished.

“Fuck,” he said, opening the door. He stepped forward to grab one of Remus’s bags. “Shit, Remus, are you okay?”

Remus gave him a slightly manic smile as they entered the house, leaving his shoes at the doorway. “I just got kicked out, what do you think?”

Virgil put Remus’s bag down in the corner of the dining room. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, taking a deep breath.

“Okay. I have some friends over tonight, they’re not really… my normal style? But I think that’s okay, they’ll like you, just… play nice, please? I don’t want to have to mediate between you?”

Remus decided not to bring up the fact that Virgil assumed Remus would be the one starting any arguments, because, well, that wasn’t inaccurate.

“I’ll try,” Remus said, his fingers coming up to twirl his mustache. Virgil rolled his eyes at the action.

“Seriously, I don’t understand why you’re keeping the mustache,” he said as he led Remus to his bedroom. “It doesn’t look that good, it’s so… scraggly.”

Remus grinned. “That’s the point!”

As Remus walked into the bedroom, he saw two people in Virgil’s room. One of them was sitting on the floor wearing a gray cat onesie, their bubbling laughter filling the room. The other was standing over the other, wearing a polo shirt and a necktie. Their face looked serious, but when Remus looked closely, they appeared to be holding back a smile.

“Hey guys,” Virgil said, interrupting the two of them. They looked up at Virgil, the first one with an excited grin, the second one with a curious expression. “I have… an unexpected guest, I guess. This is Remus, he’s staying with me for a couple days.”

“Hi Remus!” the first person exclaimed, standing up and bouncing on their toes slightly. “My name’s Patton, he/him pronouns. Nice to meet ya, kiddo!”

“My name is Logan,” the other person introduced, holding a hand to Remus. “They/them, please.”

Remus took the offered hand, tilting his head as he shook it. “Whatcha in a tie for?”

Logan took a step back, his hand needlessly coming up to adjust the knot of the tie. “I prefer professional wear to casual. Pajamas are designated for sleeping. Therefore, if I am awake, I wear a necktie.”

Remus thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. “Whatever works for you,” he said happily. He plopped down on Virgil’s bed, feeling the comforter move underneath him.

Virgil sat down on the bed next to him, maybe a little closer than was exactly necessary. “Those two are soulmates,” he said, gesturing to Patton and Logan. “They can get disgustingly cute sometimes, it’s why I keep Janus around, he can third-wheel with me when they’re being all lovey-dovey.”

Remus’s lips twitched slightly. “Who’s Janus?” he asked, not being familiar with the name.

“He’s in the bathroom getting ready for bed right now,” Patton offered, his hand in Logan’s lap. Logan was absentmindedly tracing patterns on the back of his palm.

“Not anymore,” a new voice said. As Remus looked up at the new person, the first thing he thought was _that’s a pretty face,_ before getting sucked out of his spot on the bed.

***

_Janus whirled Remus around, a huge smile on his face. When he put the other man down, he tilted his head to press their foreheads together._

_“I love you so much,” he said to Remus. “Of course I’ll marry you.”_

_Remus giggled, tickling Janus’s face with his mustache. “Roman’s my best man,” he said. “Patton can walk me down the aisle instead of the fuckers that birthed me, I get to wear a dress and I don’t care if you do too, and we’re going ring shopping approximately now.”_

_“Okay,” Janus said, shrieking a little as Remus hugged him so tightly his legs left the ground. As Remus put him down, he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss._

_“I love you,” Remus whispered as they came apart. “And I always will.”_

***

Remus blinked himself out of the scene, not knowing how he was supposed to be feeling right now.

He’d met… his soulmate. On the day he’d been kicked out. During a sleepover he’d accidentally crashed.

“Janus? Remus? You okay?” Patton interrupted them, his head tilted inquisitively to one side. Logan had stopped brushing their fingers over his knuckles, instead looking at them with an off-putting intensity.

Remus looked to Janus, his eyebrows raised. “Apparently… we’re soulmates,” Janus said slowly, his voice smooth as melted chocolate.

Patton squealed, jumping up and bouncing over to pull Remus and Janus into a hug. “That’s so amazing! I’m so happy for you!!”

Remus stiffened at the unexpected touch, slightly panicked. Janus glanced at Remus, and gently pushed Patton away.

“Thank you,” he said. “Possibly… could Remus and I have a bit of privacy to get to know each other a bit better?”

Logan stood up – Remus was slightly surprised by the gracefulness they exuded. “Of course,” they said, gently grabbing Patton’s hand. “Let’s make cookies,” they said, tugging on his arm. “As much sugar as you want, I have some of your favorite recipes memorized…”

As their voice faded out as they went downstairs together, Virgil turned to the two of them. “Listen, I don’t know either of you all that well, but if you either of you get hurt, I will kill you. Understood?” He looked at them both seriously.

“Understood,” Janus said, his voice sincere.

“Yeah,” Remus said, as he realized they were both looking at him. “I won’t hurt him, promise.”

Virgil nodded. “Good,” he said, exiting the room and closing the door. Remus went to turn to Janus when Virgil suddenly opened the door again.

“And don’t get up to any nasty shit in my room!”

Remus cackled as he pushed the door closed. He turned around to see Janus blushing a bright red, but his face was contemplative.

“I wouldn’t complain,” he said. Remus collapsed forward, laughing.

Then the laughter turned slightly hysterical, and Remus realized it wasn’t really laughter anymore.

Janus’s arms came up around him, rubbing gently up and down his back, as tears began trailing down Remus’s face. “Get it out,” he heard distantly. “It’ll be okay. Go ahead, don’t worry…” Remus just kept crying into Janus’s shirt, his tears soaking the black pajama shirt.

Remus sniffled as his tears started slowing. He fisted his hands in Janus’s shirt, looking down at the snake-printed pants.

“I like your pants,” he said, his voice thick through the snot and tears still making their way out of his face holes.

“Thank you,” Janus said, his hands moving to Remus’s shoulders. “But… what was that about? If you’re comfortable talking about it, of course. No pressure, but it’s common that soulmates help each other when they break down crying into the other’s shirt for fifteen minutes.”

Remus jerked back, unintentionally meeting Janus’s eyes. “Fifteen- what?”

Janus shook his head firmly. “I don’t mind. I’m just wondering if there’s something going on that you want to talk to someone about.”

Remus bit his cheek, debating.

“If you’re not comfortable, I would recommend writing some of your thoughts down somewhere nobody else can see, because that seemed like it was caused by more than one incident or event. I’m not going to force you to say anything, but I would like to help you if possible.”

Remus backed up, wiping his face with one of his hands. The other was still desperately clutching Janus’s t-shirt.

“Can we sit down?”

“Of course,” Janus said, maneuvering the two of them onto Virgil’s bed, tucking his legs up underneath him. Remus did a kind of backwards belly-flop onto the bed, landing starfished with his face to the ceiling.

“What’s going on?” Janus asked gently.

Remus couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You make it sound like this is therapy or something,” he giggled. Janus just smiled down at him softly, and Remus couldn’t help but feel like he was melting into a gooey mess of… _something,_ his brain wasn’t working right now.

“Really. What’s wrong?”

Remus took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start.

“Um. I got- kicked out? Earlier tonight?” He heard Janus’s breath catch. “Yeah,” he said, staring at the ceiling. “I came out to my parents, they sent me to my room and told me I had an hour to pack before I was gone.” He gave a humorless laugh. “Worst part is, my twin brother’s gay too. He hasn’t come out, because he’s not ready, and that’s totally fine! But now he’ll be terrified to come out, and I don’t want that for him, because… he should be able to.” He paused for a minute, absentmindedly jiggling his legs where they were hanging off the bed. “I should have been able to. I should be in my bed right now, annoying Roman with my snoring, ignoring my homework. I should be listening to my pet raccoon outside the window. I should be thinking about what prank I’ll pull at school next. I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t be worrying about where I’m going to stay in three days. I shouldn’t be wondering if I’ll be sleeping on the streets in winter. I shouldn’t be kicked out for loving…”

He paused, slightly surprised by where his thoughts were going. Then he shrugged internally, and decided to go for it.

“I shouldn’t be kicked out for loving you.”

He looked over at Janus to see his reaction. He had frozen, a look on his face that Remus would call “besotted” if they hadn’t met less than an hour ago.

“Remus…” Janus started, before trailing off. “I can’t… guarantee anything. But if you told Patton and Logan what’s going on… they’d be able to figure something out with their families, I’m sure of it. Patton has a good family with a secure financial situation, and Logan knows practically everything. Between the two of them… I’m sure you could figure something out.”

Remus slowly sat up, thinking about what Janus was saying. “Really?” he asked quietly.

Janus reached over to grab his hand, flipping it palm up so that he could lace their fingers together. “Really.”

Remus leaned over to lay his head on Janus’s shoulder. “Okay. Virgil said he’d be able to keep me for a few days, but I’d have to figure something else out. So… I can get to know them both better, and ask them, and see what they can do?”

Janus turned his head into Remus’s hair, brushing his lips against the top of Remus’s head. “That sounds like a plan.”

Remus sighed as he closed his eyes, exhaustion setting in. “I just want to sleep,” he whispered.

He felt Janus smile into his hair. “Go ahead,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Remus slipped into sleep, secure in his soulmate’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos if you liked this...?
> 
> I'm on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
